In vivo high resolution proton MR spectra from a region of interest indicated by the image offer an unprecedented opportunity to obtain detailed metabolic and biochemical information non-invasively. In order to realize this objective, it is essential to be able to 1) localize the region of interest as indicated by the image, 2) suppress the strong resonances from water and lipid protons so that weak resonances from important metabolites and biochemicals can be observed and 3) reduce the spectral complexity and pick up resonances of interest by using editing techniques. The aim of this proposed project is to develop a number of pulse sequences which incorporate all these features and assess their performance using phantoms. All the proposed work will be carried out on a 2T, 25 cm clear horizontal bore imager/spectrometer designed and built in our laboratory. The volume localization method that will be used in these studies is based on imaging principles. This method is independently developed by us and Luyten et al (J. Mag. Reson. 67: 148, 1986). A number of pulse sequences which combine the localization and the suppression of resonances originating from water and lipid protons are proposed. These sequences will be evaluated using phantoms and optimum sequences will be identified. Editing techniques which use 1H homonuclear double resonance difference spectroscopy will be combined with water suppressed localized spectroscopy sequence to reduce the spectral complexity and pick up selected resonances. It is expected that these studies will allow the detection of diseases at an early stage and enable us to monitor the effects of therapeutic treatment.